In The End
by thecucumberqueen
Summary: In the end, the only thing you have left is you're family. But there's three types of family; the one you were born into, the one you choose, and the one that chooses you. Takes place after movies. Includes ALL character, including Griff, David, Millie, Sophie, Mary, Roland and others from Jumper: Griffin's Story. If you haven't read it, it'll still make sense. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So my first Jumper story- wish me luck! Hopefully I'll keep everyone in character. So concerning backround to this story it'll take place a couple of months after the conclusion of the movie Jumper, and will follow ****Jumper: Griffin's Story**** for Griff's past.**

**If you haven't read it, don't fret. I'll make sure everything will make sense for everyone.**

**As with most writer's, reviews are loved and adored. Criticism is always good:) If you notice any mistakes sorry:S Love you all and hope you enjoy the story!**

**Umm so all character's from the movie will be featured, as well as one OC and one from the book (J:GS). **

**I do not own Jumper or any corresponding characters, or Alejandra. **

**. . .**

"Good morning beautiful,"

David grinned as he felt Millie's warm arms wrap around his waist. He turned from the counter and kissed her gently, feeling her lips turn up into the kiss. They pulled apart gently, Millie releasing David and pulling herself up onto the island styled counter.

"Coffee?" he asked, pulling out two mugs from the cabinet, already knowing her answer.

"Please," she exasperated, yawning tiredly. He poured the hot liquid into the mugs, dumping sugar in his own. Millie gracefully jumped from the counter and grabbed both mugs, giving him a playful look and darting outside. He chased her duelfully.

"So breakfast?" she asked seriously, setting the coffees down on a round side table on their porch as David came through the open door. She flopped down on the closest seat, looking out onto the surrounding lake. That's the thing about living on an island, there's a view no matter where you turn.

"Wherever you want," David expressed, choosing instead to watch his girlfriend instead of the rising sun. Her dark eyes looked to the sky in thought. "France," she said slowly.

David nodded and sipped at his coffee. He made a face. "Let's go," he said, dumping the beverage off the porch. Millie giggled and rolled her eyes. "We'll get some coffee there. Obviously you still haven't caught on to the whole 'providing for yourself' thing."

"Oh, is that what it's called?" David asked sarcastically. "I thought it was the whole 'instant coffee sucks' thing."

Millie hugged his chest. "Yeah, maybe that too."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

. . .

Jumping was an euphoric sensation. As Millie shut her eyes she felt David take a breath. Although she didn't feel a change in atmosphere shivers ran down her body. She buried her head in his chest. When she pulled away, they were on the sidewalk in a busy street. In France. They released each other and started to wander down the street, their hands intertwining. It happened just like that.

David looked around in search of any Paladins that might have spotted them. A women with dark hair and hispanic looking skin looked at them with wide eyes, but no one else in the streets seemed to have much as noticed them. He looked away from her as Millie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They entered a corner diner, a faded red sign above the door reading, "La Petite Café ".

They choose a corner booth, their waitress following them. "Bonjour! Mon nom est Nathalie. Qu'est-ce je puis aider vous?"

David looked to Millie expectantly. She begain to order, speaking fluently to their waitress. She had taken the language all through high school. David didn't even finish high school.

A bell chimed as the door opened. David looked up to see the same dark haired women enter. He straightened up noticeably. However the women didn't so much as look his way. She sat facing him, looking up from the menu after a moment to his eyes. He didn't look away; trying to read her; trying to understand her. But she just stared right on back, making no motion to moving.

"David, do you want crepes or something else?"

He looked to Millie quickly, jerked back from her eyes. "Uhh, yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Il aura le meme." _He'll have the same. _

He glanced back to the women but she was involved with her own waitress. He looked away. She wasn't trying anything, for now.

. . .

Walking down the very same street they has appeared on Millie ducked into a store. "Wait here!" she ordered to David before entering. "I want to look at the plates!"

Rolling his eyes David walked a little farther and leaned against the wall. Buying furnishing for their house at every place they go was Millie's idea. 'It adds culture' is what she had said. He was in no position to argue. Since they started living together David had to admit their house was looking nice. He decided just to leave the decorating to the lady of the house.

"Pardon! Excusé moi!" David backed up as the women from before ran up to him, constantly speaking in fast rapid bursts. He held his hands up innocently. "I don't- Je ne parler francias pas!" he managed to shout between her quick speech. She stopped talking immediatly. "Oh, sorry," she grinned sheepishly, a spanish accent on her words.

"I know what you are- this will sound crazy if I'm wrong but you're a jumper! You can teleport. Please don't leave, I'm not here to cause harm to you! "

David tried to walk away. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking-"

"I need you're help! Please, you might be my only chance. I need to find Griffin O'Connor," she asked desperatly. "Please!" she begged, reaching out with her arm as if to grab his arm. "Please, if you know anything please help me."

David stood frozen, looking down at her hand she had rested gently on his sleeve. He looked up slowly, her chocolate eyes wide in suspended hope. She retracted her hand back slowly, straightening her posture. "If not, will you please just tell him Alajandra needs him if you see him?"

"Why do you need him?" David asked carefully, glancing away as her eyes flicked up hopefully.

"It's my son, he has you're gift. I've known Griffin for a long time, he will help." she tried to explain.

David laughed. "Griffin? You sure?"

She cocked her head. "Do you not believe me?"

He bit his lip. "No, no it's not that! It's- look I'd really like to help you, but I'm not even sure if I can. I haven't seen him in months and- well we didn't exactly leave off on a good note."

"But you will help me find him?"

"I'm not even sure if I can do that. I know where he lives, but he might not even live there anymore. It's a long shot."

Alejandra smiled. "I'll take any shot I can, David."

David shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. _God what am I getting into?_ Finally he looked at her again.

"Okay. I'll do it."

. . .

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jumper, Jumper: Griffin's Story, or any corresponding characters. **

**. . .**

1 Month Earlier

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"Just work sweetie."

"Right." Sophie rolled her eyes. "At two in the morning?"

Her mom looked at her apologetically and gave her a quick hug. "I love you Soph,"

Sophie returned the hug after a moment. "Love you mom, but can't it wait? Phone in sick or something, tomorrow's my graduation ceremony."

Mary shook her head. "It can't wait, you should know this by now."

"Know _what _mom! You never tell me anything! I don't even know what you do! Do you know, how _painful_ it was to go to school and have the teacher's ask what are parents did, and I'lll I could say was that you just left when they called at all hours? Do you mom!"

She stood stiffly across from her mom, her thin shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath. A moment passed before Sophie spoke again. She knew she was out of line. "I'm sorry mom," she breathed softly, looking to the ground.

"It's okay sweetheart. I went through the same thing with my mom. I'll tell you everything, as soon as you graduate. God has big plans for you."

Sophie gave her mom a small smile. "I know. Forget what I said earlier, I think all my teacher's just thought you were a prostitute."

Mary's mouth dropped slightly but Sophie just grinned childlishly while taking small steps backwards. "I'm kidding mom! Get going before you're late!" she chided. "Be safe!"

Mary smilled, waving softly behind her while walking out the door. "Always."

. . .

"Give it up! You're not going to get out of this one! You're run's come to an end!"

The jumper looked up, his eyes reflecting the surrounding fire, his torso wrapped by the electrical wire, trapping him to a tree. "In Hell!" he swore, wincing as the wire pulsated more volts through his body.

Mary approached him, two other Paladins by her side. Griffin looked from the blade Mary was unwrapping for a moment to her buddies. "Oi! How's the leg!" Griffin snarled at the one to the left her reconized as a Bristol man called Auto. He grinned wildly back. "Grand!" he snapped back.

Mary was directly in front of him now, holding the blade steadily in her hand. He heard her mumble something under her breath, God being the only word her could catch. She looked up into his eyes, but he didn't feel scared. He didn't feel anything. No remorse or shame, just regrets. He briefly thought about what was after. Maybe he'll be able to see all those who died for him.

Her face lit up for a moment, her arm cocking back; blade glinting in he light. Griffin gritted his teeth. He wasn't done fighting.

He stuggled against the wires, trying desperatly to free his arm. Mary drove her knife forward towards his heart. It all happened in one fast motion. His arm freed, he fought against the wires trying to avoid the blade, he kicked out his legs- hitting her stomach just as the blade reached his skin. The blade tore across his chest leaving a red trail behind it. He only felt a twang as it ripped open his skin.

Mary stumbled back as Griffin cut through a wire with a knife he gained with his free hand. He fell to the ground, being able to slip through the rest. He barely managed to keep his footing, his head feeling drunken.

Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump.

He moved fast, avoiding the shots fired. He squinted his eyes and yelled, gathering his strength. He jerked his arm as if to stab air, then suddenly a Paladin replaced the air. Griffin got him in the neck. He didn't retract the knife, he let go and jumped just as more wires were fired. They hit the staggering man and launched him into the fire. His wet screams filled the air.

Griffin jumped quickly behind the other man, grabbing his collar and then jumping to the top of a tree. He jumped back down to the ground in time to hear the man hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Griffin weakly held his chest wit his left arm, looking up at the final Paladin with hate.

He walked towards her stiffly, jumping quickly to her side shoving her down before jumping back. He stood above her, looking down at her with an expressionless face.

"Look's like you lost,"

Mary gritted her teeth. She looked for any near weapons but found none.

She thought Sophie, walking across the stage, recieving her certificate. The society would tell her the truth, tell her what Mary had raised her to be, and then train her. Tell her how her mom really died.

Mary swallowed. _God forgive me for my sins. _

Griffin looked down, shifting his hold on the knife. Mary looked up from the ground to his eyes. Griffin froze, the knife suddenly heavy in his hand.

"Look me in the eyes while you kill me," she ordered.

_Those eyes._

_"Mom!" David moved out of hiding right in the path of Roland's fire._

She set her jaw and prepared herself for the pain.

_"My mom left when I was five," David confided from the other seat in the car._

_Oh shite... _Suddenly it all made sense.

"What are you waiting for?" Mary sneered from below.

Griffin raised the blade, and licked his lips nervously. "She's a Paladin," he whispered to himself.

His eyes winced shut as he tensed his raised arm. _She's a Paladin. She's a Paladin. She's a Paladin. _

"Look at me in he eyes Griffin!"

He heard David say it again. _Mom. _

_She's a Paladin. She's a Paladin. _

_She's David's mom. _His hand shook with effort.

He tried to remember. David, leaving him in a bunch of wires. David, letting Roland live. David, stealing his safe. David, trying to steal his shit. David David David David David.

"Fuck you David," Griffin growled, dropping his arm. He grabbed Mary roughly by the hair. "You're coming with me."

He jumped back to his lair.

. . .

**Aha more to come! We're just getting started! This story hops around quite a bit so I'll try to update fast so you guys won't get confused. !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Jumper, Jumper Griffin's Story or any corresponding characters.**

**. . .**

"Sophie Rice."

Sophie bit her lip and walked up the stairs, her gown flowing behind her. She met her principal's eyes and smiled, grabbing her diploma with her left hand she shook the prinipal's hand with the other.

"Honour Roll, Top Grade's in World Religion, and National Business." it was announced. Sophie smiled broadly and faced the crowd for the picture. She took the moment to search through the hundreds of faces. She wasn't there. Mary wasn't there.

. . .

Sophie didn't return home after graduation. She asked a girl from one of her classes if she could drive her to the grad party. The girl looked shocked, then nodded ethusiastically. Sophie Rice was going to a party. The Bible Thumper was going to a freaking party. It'd be a sin to say no.

About halfway into the ride Sophie felt her stomach drop. "Are you changing?" she asked Nat quietly. Nat nodded, giving her the 'are you a dumbass?' look. "You can borrow one of my outfits, y'know," Nat said casually, smirking. Everyone always joked about wanting to corrupt those kids that were so damn perfect, and now she actually had her chance to do it. And in her luck, Sophie seemed rather down to Earth that day. More so than normal, at least.

"Great!" Nat laughed. "This is so cool. Do you're parents know you're going to a party? It's gonna be pretty wild tonight. Everyone's just sleeping over so you might have trouble finding a DD to get you home."

Sophie shrugged. "You know, I really don't feel like my mom would care much if I went tonight." _Since she obviously didn't care enough to come to my fricking graduation. _

Nat grinned mischeviously, pulling into a laneway. "Wicked."

. . .

Mary watched as Griffin paced across the room (if you could even call it that) back and forth, back and forth. She yanked at the chain she was attached to, testing out its strength. It held well enough. The hook he attatched it to held well enough aswell. She wasn't going to be able to free herself, without a tool or weapon at least.

They're arrival to his liar had been a sloppy one. Jump rot fell all around them. Before Mary could even evaluate her surroundings Griffin clamped a handcuff to her wrist and jumped to the other side of the room, looking to her as if she was a ghost.

She yelled at him and fought and tried anything that would usually strike his nerves but he appeared deaf as he stripped off his jacket and torn dark tee shirt to press a white towel against his wound. His blood stood out brightly in contrast to the towel. That was at least an hour ago. Since then he had paced, wasting the odd glance in her direction. Finally he slumped on the couch, his back to her.

Mary took in her surrounding. The walls all seemed to be made of course rock, the odd bristol board nailed to it. Walls and walls were filled with sketches, all different styles and sizes, all of Paladins. A large map was on display, different coloured push-pins decorating it's surface. Above groups of pictures were sloppy labels; Sensitives, Non-Sensitives, Dead. Mary narrowed her eyes, he knew a lot about them. A lot more then any other Jumper. He had to have been studying them for a long time. A Jumper that hunted Paladins that hunted Jumpers. She almost smirked, she knew Griffin had to have been different to survive so long. To have killed Kemp and invaded his team for so long, it was almost impossible. Jumpers didn't make it into their teens; the Paladins made sure to rid the Earth of the demons before they were old enough to cause real harm.

But what about David?

David. Mary was torn with him. If faced to, she knew she had to kill him. She knew it was God's will to kill him. But could she do it? She liked to think she could, but given the oppurtunity ... she just didn't had she thought, protecting him into adulthood? She should had let Kemp or Roland dispose of him when he was young and harmless, but now he's old and mature. And strong. Strong enough to escape Roland. But not quite strong enough to kill him. That would be the death of him she knew; if he couldn't kill them, they would kill him.

. . .

Sophie shut her eyes as she felt the loud bass tremble through her body. She felt her body free and move, she felt hands all over her body and felt her hands all over his. For a second she thought of her mother. But then the thought was gone as fast as it came. She smirked upwards, his lips making contact with hers once more. Fuck you mommy, she thought drowsily.

Lights. Laughter. Screams. Water. A pool. In a pool. She looked around wide-eyed as others laughed with her.

She was on a table. One hand in the air holding her drink, the other to her side dancing to the music with her. She looked down at her bra-clad torso. Where did her shirt go? Groping hands gained her attention and she forgot about her shirt, and concentrated on the music.

Hands. Around her waist, on her fly. Hands; under her bra and sliding down her back. Hands, over her mouth and on her arms. More hands, holding her ankles and binding her wrists. Darkness, as the door slammed shut and she was all alone.

Darkness, as something stabbed her side and her eyes closed immediatly.

. . .

"Alright, if you just tell me, I'll kill you fast. Comprendo?" Griffin snarled from across the room.

Mary narrowed her eyes back him. "No tengo nada que decir." I have nothing to say.

Griffin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No juegues conmigo. Hablo cuatro idiomas y ya no va a hacer el ridículo." He switched back to english. "So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You tell me."

Mary jerked against her chains. What did he want! She would never tell him, whatever it was he wanted to know. "I don't know what you're after, but whatever it is you're not getting it."

Griffin shook his head. "Bloody idiot. Don't you know me after chasing me down for almost fifteen years? I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. And I've got a fucking good record all considering."

"How about you're parents? Or those dirty immigrant friends of yours? Where those successful Griffin?" she snapped back.

Griffin growled, jumping so close to her their noses almost touched. "Fucking mention them again and you're dead, y'hear? I don't give a crap if you're a mother; if you insult my parents, or anyone else in my fucking life, you're dead. Understand?"

Mary gritted her teeth and resisted pulling away from him. She held eye contact while filing through her mind everything she knew about Griffin; his life, his history, his family, his jumpsites; looking for anything she could use against him. Then she realised the answer was right in front of her. "So that's what this is about," she said slowly, showering in her victory. "You can't kill me. You can't kill me because you know David's my son."

Griffin stiffened, his mouth tightening into a fine line. "No, I can't kill you because I know you're David's_ mother._"

Even against her instincts Mary flinched. _Mother. Mother. Mother. _The word echoed around her head. The word that stopped her in her tracks everytime David's file passed by her.

Griffin smirked, jumping back ten feet from her. "So until I figured out what to do, you're staying here, with me."

. . .

Sophie awoke to bright lights. He head pounded. One word went through her mind- hangover. She's heard kids complain about them since seventh grade, and now she was having one. Suddenly she had a bit of sympathy for them.

"Sophie."

Sophie sat up quickly, fear over-riding her headache. "Who are you?" she yelped, leaping from her bed to the far wall from him. His dark skin stood out boldly to the white walls and furniture. She glanced around feverishly, searching for something to defend herself with. The man, however, did not move. He just stood there unmoving with a deadly-calm look in his eyes. His arms dropped from his chest to his sides.

"Sophie, my name is Roland. Please don't be alarmed, this is simply you're destiny."

. . .

Review!


End file.
